helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaneko Rie
Kaneko Rie (金子りえ) is a member of the Hello! Project as a Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. She joined Hello! Pro Kenshuusei at the 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka Hop!~ concert in June 2008. She is also the leader of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. Biography 2008 She was first introduced at the Hello! Project 2008 Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka Hop!~ concert in June 2008 alongside Fukumura Mizuki and Takeuchi Akari. 2011 She was a back dancer for Mano Erina's ninth major label single titled "Seishun no Serenade". 2012 She participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition. She was a back-up dancer for Lalala no Pipipi, sang by Michishige Sayumi, along with Murota Mizuki at Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~. 2013 On January 27th, Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Ogawa Rena and Murota Mizuki appeared as an opening act for the Morning Musume's mini live event at the Osaka's Senri SELCY Square to promote Help me!!, they sang Kanojo ni Naritai and were backdancers for Love Machine. On February 23, Kaneko participated as a back-dancer at Mano Erina's graduation concert. On March 5th, there was an FC event held for Kanazawa Tomoko and Kishimoto Yumeno. Kaneko, Tanabe Nanami and Taguchi Natsumi were also participating in the event. Profile *'Name:' Kaneko Rie (金子りえ) *'Nickname:' Ricchan (りっちゃん) *'Birthdate:' July 1, 1997 (age 15) *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 157cm *'Western Zodiac:' Cancer * Specialty: Ballet, jump rope, unicycle, and turning her hand 360 degrees * Dislikes: Insects * Favorite Food: La France, cherries, ham *'Least Favorite Food:' Mushrooms *'Favorite Color:' Pink, purple, black, green *'Favorite Subject:' Homeroom Activities * Looks Up To: Tanaka Reina, Ishikawa Rika, Kikkawa Yuu, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2008–) Works Film * 2008.26.07 Ren mercy - Corporate Mali * 2010 Hoshisuna no Shima no Chiisana Tenshi ~Mermaid Smile~ (星砂の島のちいさな天使～マーメイド　スマイル) TV Programs *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) Music Videos *2011 Mano Erina - Seishun no Serenade (青春のセレナーデ) (as back dancer) Internet *2013.4.16~ Hello! Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Other * 2008 Pokemomubi What Day Is Today? Egg Day! (ポケモームービー 今日は何の日?エッグの日!) (irregular appearance, mobile website) Trivia *She eats rice for breakfast. *She has three older brothers. *In an interview, she said she was the leader of the Kenshuusei. *She has a habit of having a bent back. *Her favorite spot is the guest room, because it’s calming. *Has been a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei the longest out of all the current members. *She is the only of her generation not to have made her debut in a group. *Kaneko has cut her hair many times before. *She has been a back dancer for Mano Erina. *Ishikawa Rika calls her the "New Ricchan" (Ishikawa is the "Old Ricchan") *When asked what group she'd like to join, she answered ℃-ute. *She participated in the 2011 S/mileage audition. *On a rainy day she would relax at home, or sing the song "Tsuugaku Vector" by ℃-ute. *She participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation Audition, but failed. *Her best sport is basketball. *She bought Fukumura Mizuki a pair of pink chopsticks, to match her color image. *In Team Okai she covers Kudo Haruka *In a DeView Interview, she said: “If I can debut then I want to debut in a group with the other trainees. I want to perform overseas and become a well known group around the world, If it’s ok I want this group to be only made up of the trainees I have worked with for so long. We have been together for a long time and become good friends”. Gallery KanekoRie1.jpg|March 2012 Rie.jpg|July 2011 KanekoRie2009.jpg|May 2010 Kaneko0409.jpg|June 2009 Kaneko_Rie_7623.jpg|2008 Img20090107110647851.jpg|November 2008 Img20081108061834282.jpg|2008 Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:5th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Blood type A Category:1997 births Category:2008 additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:5th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:July Births Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition Category:Group Leaders